Wedding Day
by DreamStar77
Summary: The big day has finally come, but lets see how it led up to that day! Zevie!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back, I've been crazy busy. October has always been a crazy month but…..uhhh yeah. I'm going to make this a multi-chapter so I hope you guys like this one. Sorry this is going to be like major short but I will try and update tomorrow night. Also I'm really glad you guys liked Midnight Picnic, you know it being my first fanfic and all! **

**Also HUGE thank you to ZevieObsessed2012 for making Midnight Picnic story of the month on her website! She's the ! She's an AMAZING writer so go check her story Just a Cinderella Dreaming, it's ridiculously good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock,** **or this plot (I found it online).**

"You look like your mother on our wedding day... a vision of beauty."

Stevie smiled. "Of course you think I'm beautiful, Dad."

He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a long hug (not easy with all of the yards of white engulfing her). "Ready?"

"Almost. I want a few minutes alone first. I've been kind of surrounded all day."

With an understanding nod, he left the room, closing the door behind him. There were a few hushed words, and then the sound of fading foot falls.

Stevie picked up her bouquet and crossed to the window facing the garden at the back of the church grounds. She had only been standing there a moment when she heard the door open. She turned, thinking it would be her father coming to get her, but instead it was…

**I'm**** so sorry I said it would be super short but leave me a review and tell me who you think it is! Hopefully I'll be able to update tomorrow night! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry that the first chapter was really super short, but I hope this one is long enough, just so there's no mix up I'm doing the events that led up to the wedding and then the actual wedding itself! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Also Happy belated Birthday to one of the very best writers out there Inkie4112 a.k.a, Dr. Mulu!**

_Previously on Wedding Day:_

_Stevie picked up her bouquet and crossed to the window facing the garden at the back of the church grounds. She had only been standing there a moment when she heard the door open. She turned, thinking it would be her father coming to get her, but instead it was_

Her four brother's CJ, Mark, Trevor, and Cody all entered the room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Stevie asked

"We can't come and check on our beautiful baby sister?" Mark said.

"Mom sent you, didn't she?"

"… No we just…"

"Yeah she did, but we really did want to check and see if you were ok." Trevor said interrupting a lying Mark.

"Yeah it's not too late to leave the wedding you know?" CJ said speaking up with a grin.

Stevie just smiled while trying to glare at her brother's which obviously didn't work, so she went up and punched all four of them in the arm.

"I'm not leaving my own wedding!"

"We know but what we really wanted to spend a moment with our little sister…" Cody said

"Even though you're not really little anymore, you're still short!" Mark interrupted with a smile.

"Ha-ha I'm short but that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!" Stevie said.

"No, but seriously if you ever need anything or if he ever does anything to hurt you, you know where to find us!" Trevor said.

"I love you guys but I'll hurt him if he even thinks about hurting me!" Stevie said as she pulled them all in for a group hug.

As they spent another couple minutes together before their little sister got married, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" said Stevie.

"Stevie are you ready it's almost t…" her mother said mid sentence before her tears started to get the best of her.

"Ah Stevie sweetie, you look absolutely gorgeous"! Said her mother coming up to her and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks mom"

"I remember like it was just yesterday when you walked through the front door, unable to hide your smile because you guys were finally going out"!

_(3__rd__ person) Flashback_

_It was currently Saturday afternoon and Stevie had been having a pretty good day, she had waked up to a rose on her pillow with a note saying 'follow the red rose petal path'. She got out of bed and saw that there were rose petals staring at the foot of her bed and going towards her window, when she looked out her window she saw a sign lying on her front lawn saying "Will you be my princess?" with Zander standing by it holding a bouquet of roses._

_She ran down the stairs not caring that she was still in her pajamas. She ran into Zander's arm while he let go of the flowers to catch her. _

"_Does that mean you'll be my princess?"_

"_Of course!"_

_As the young couple walked back in to her house so that way she can get ready, she ran up the stairs while he sat on the couch. Her 4 brother's came in ready to question their little sister's new boyfriend and to possibly scare him off. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_You better not be here for Stevie?"_

"_Why are you here?" they all asked at once._

_Well… uhm… you see" Zander said standing up now before Stevie came in._

"_What are you guys doing? This is Zander, you guys already know him."_

"_Yeah we know Zander your best friend". Said Trevor._

"_But not Zander your boyfriend." Said CJ_

"_Well guys this is Zander my boyfriend, ok bye". Stevie said before grabbing Zander's hand and running out the door and away from her brother's._

_*Time Skipped*_

_Stevie walked in to her house as quietly as she could even though it was 7 in the afternoon. She had spent the whole day with Zander at the carnival, eating food, riding rides, and just enjoying being a couple on their first date._

_She knew her mother would most likely be in the kitchen, her brother's would probably be playing video games, and her dad would be watching TV somewhere. She snuck past her brother's and her dad going unnoticed, but her mom had caught her. _

"_Care to tell me where you've been all day, Princess?_

"_Ooh you saw that"?_

"_How could I not? But I'm guessing you said yes by that smile on your face."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, I had a bit of writer's block, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Please review, they always make my day!**

"You Ready?"

"Just don't let me fall dad."

"Never."

Stevie was currently standing behind the closed cathedral doors waiting for her cue to start her walk down the aisle. To say she was nervous would be an understatement, and if she was nervous she could only imagine how nervous Zander was. Her mother told her that before her brother's went into her room to talk to her, they had gotten into Zander's room. She was glad her brother's didn't do anything hurtful towards him, after all if Zander didn't leave the many times her brother's tried to scare him before today, he wouldn't leave today. After all they do love each other.

As Stevie's father squeezed her arm a little bit the doors had finally opened and she began her walk down the aisle to becoming Mrs. Stevana Rena Robbins! As she looked up all she saw was Zander nobody else. The look on Zander's face screamed that he was in pure awe.

Zander's POV

As the doors started to open I saw the most beautiful sight in the whole world, my Stevie looked like a goddess dressed in pure white. She looked absolutely stunning, and to think that in an hour or so I would be able to call her mine, my wife, Mrs. Robbins! I felt like I was in a dream, the whole time as she walked down the aisle I was in pure awe, I felt as if I was paralyzed.

3rd person POV

As Stevie approached the alter, she came to a stop waiting for the priest to start.

"Who gives this young lady to this young man?" the priest asked

"I…" Stevie's father began but was soon interrupted.

"Ahem." her four brothers have said while standing up and clearing their throats.

"We do." They said. Stevie just rolled her eyes as her father gave her a kiss on the forehead. Her four brother's came up and each gave her peck on the check before returning to their seats.

"You look gorgeous." whispered Zander into Stevie's ear, as she got settled on the stage. Stevie smiled at the compliment and took her seat like everyone else. As the priest started talking, Zander tried to pay attention to what he was saying but couldn't help but steal a few glances at his beautiful bride to be. Soon enough the priest asked Zander to say "I, Zander, take you, Stevana, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring.

"I, Stevana, take you, Zander, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." She said letting a tear slip down her cheek. She tried wiping it away without messing up her make up knowing that Kacey would kill her if she did.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Zander Robbins. You may kiss the bride." He said turning to Zander. Zander smiled and brought his hands up to Stevie's cheek's and kissed her passionately. Although Zander was craving more he would just have to wait for the honey moon.

As they pulled apart everyone started to clap and Zander and Stevie made their way down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Robbins. After they ran out the front doors, Zander pulled his wife to go around to the Church gardens. Once they got there he pulled her into a long passionate kiss, he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue hoping for granted access, but was denied by Stevie pulling away.

"Sorry darling, you're going to have to wait!" She said.

"Such a tease Mrs. Robbins!" He said with a pout on his face.

"Mrs. Robbins, hmm it has a nice ring to it!" Stevie said, earning a grin from Zander. Stevie leaned in and gave Zander a peck on the lips.

"We should go their probably wondering where we're at." Stevie said pulling her husband back towards the church. After taking endless pictures at the church with family members, and friends, it was finally time to party!

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is long overdue, but please review and tell me what you think! Next Chapter will be the reception!**


End file.
